No Newsie Likes a Delancey
by Rabbit
Summary: ::not finished::(I'm not sure the genre fits it well...) Updated! 1-8-02: Ch 3! (short) It's no secret that the newsboys and the Delancey Brothers hate one another, but can one girl change that?
1.

****

No Newsie Likes a Delancey 

Chapter 1:

I climbed off of the train and entered the chaos of Grand Central Station. The crowd that lingered around blew my mind. So many people, so many different ethnicities. I lugged my bag after me and glanced at the paper in my hand. I was supposed to go to 5th street. Pulling confidence I didn't feel around my shoulders like a cloak, I walked into the streets of New York City.

"Watch it, missy!" yelled a coarse man when I ran into him.

I clutched my bag to my chest and muttered my apologies. Then I trudged on, dodging pedestrians, wagons, newsboys and other such workers, animals, and vendors, without a clue as to where I was going. After about a half-hour of fruitless wandering, my stomach growled at me. I took the last penny to my name from my pocket and looked at the vendors peddling foodstuffs. Yes, I would use it to buy something to eat.

"Mayor murders mother! Read all about it!" I heard behind me.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to see who had screamed such a startling headline. There stood the handsomest young man I had ever seen, amidst a crowd of four or five anxious buyers. I wondered if he was honest about his headline, or if he was like all the newsboys in Ohio, and stretched the truth to line their pockets. But that concern was little in distracting me. Short in stature, and dark-haired- probably Italian-, he was too good-looking not to stare at. I shook myself out of my dazed staring only to realize he was approaching me.

"Buy me last pape, miss?" he asked in his rhythmic New York accent, a lopsided grin appearing on his face. "Only a penny."

I worked my jaw but nothing came out. Embarrassed, I looked down at my shoes and finally managed to stammer a "sure". '_Get a grip. He's _just_ a newsboy_.' I looked up and handed him my coin.

He took the coin and handed me the paper. "Thank ya for ya business, miss."

I nodded dumbly as he turned to walk away. "Wait, wait!" The way he glanced back at me, with such a guilty face, proved that he had indeed made up the headline. He made a move to start running. "No, wait, please... Can you... can you tell me where 5th street is?"

He stared at me for a moment, almost as if in shock. "Oh, oh, sure." And then he began pointing down the street, tossing street names and directions left and right. I stared at him blankly. When he finally caught sight of my expression, he burst into laughter. I could tell right away, just by his laugh, that he was a very good-natured person. "Ya ain't from around here, are ya?"

I nervously tucked a strand of blond hair behind my ear and shook my head. "Well, no... I mean yes, but I haven't been here for at least ten years."

"Well, I'll be glad t' show ya 'round." He scrubbed his ink-stained hand on the leg of his pants, a futile attempt to clean it, and then held it out to me. "Racetrack Higgins, at ya service, Miss. Call me Race."

I tentatively gave him my hand. "Katelyn," I murmured, blushing hotly when he kissed my hand. Oh, he was a charmer all right. I studied him for a moment as we began walking. "Your last name is Higgins?" Hesitantly, he nodded, eyeing me suspiciously. "But you don't look Irish, you look-"

"Italian?" He chuckled. "I get that all th' time. Me mother was Italian, an' me pop was part Irish. I take after me mother," he said proudly. Taking a cigar from the breast pocket on his patched-up vest, he inquired, "So, Miss Katelyn, ya say ya ain't been here in ten years? Why?"

"Oh, my father sent me to a school in Ohio when I was seven." After a moment's pause, I added, "And call me Katie, please."

"Katie," he repeated with a bright smile. "Okay, will do.' We walked leisurely down the street as Race pointed out what he called 'the sights'- a horseracing track, a rundown lodging house, and some building called Irving Hall included. After a few minutes, he thumped his stomach and asked if I wanted any lunch.

"Oh, no," I said, blushing fitfully. I felt like such a little girl. "I can't. I ... well I spent my last penny on this paper." I waved it in the air a little. "Thank you anyway."

He laughed again. "Ya spent th' last of ya money to buy me last pape?" With a shake of his head, he said, "That's somethin' else, Miss... I mean Katie. Not many folks'll do that." He chuckled again. "Don't worry though, I'll pay for ya lunch."

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't want to put you out-" I began, unable to believe what was coming out of my mouth. Spending a few extra minutes with Race was _exactly_ what I wanted, and yet I was trying to convince him otherwise?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street. "I made a nice profit t'day, and _then_ some from th' tracks. An' since ya bought me last pape an' you's new in town, I can't just leave it at that. So don'cha worry about it." His slim hand flew up towards the sign as we entered a small restaurant. "This's Tibby's. All of us come here. Heya fellas!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Heya Race" came a few replies.

"She ya new girl, Race?" a blond boy with an eye patch teased from a couple of tables away. I ducked my head and blushed.

"Naw. This girl bought me last pape today!" The comment was met with a scatter of cheers and clapping. "And I decided t' be gentlemanly and buy 'er some lunch. Boys, this is Katie. Katie, th' boys."

The blond yelled, "Why, if a pretty girl like her bought me last pape, I think I'd take 'er out t' lunch too!"

"An' then some!" another boy hooted.

Laughing, he came up to me and took my hand. "The name's Kid Blink," he said, kissing my hand similarly to the way Race had. "Pleasure t' meet'cha, Miss Katie." His eyebrows danced.

I slowly pulled my hand from his, unsure of how to react. I couldn't tell if his flirtations were serious or not. But the other boys laughed, and even he cracked a grin.

Race put an arm around my shoulders and, after placing orders for some food, guided me to a table partially full of boys. "Katie, that's Cowboy, Crutchy, Skittery, Bumlets, and Itey. Boys, as I b'lieve I said b'fore, this's Katie."

They nodded towards me, and simultaneously removed their hats. I had to giggle at the effect. Hats disappearing just because I was present?

"What?" Skittery, the first to swallow his food, demanded.

Biting my lip, I shook my head and sat down next to the one introduced as Crutchy. Race squeezed in next to me.

"So, Katie, ya new t' New York?" Crutchy asked, shyly peering at me.

"Um, well, I haven't been home for ten years, so I guess-"

"Didja run away or somethin'?" one of the others interrupted.

"Well, no, I was-"

"Were ya kidnapped?" another asked.

Flustered, I shook my head. "No, I-"

"Were ya run out by th' mob?" a third demanded.

"Fellas, give the lady a chance t' talk! Ain'cher mothers ever taught ya any manners?" Race intervened, holding up his hands to silence the table.

All of them offered sheepish apologies. "So, Katie," a boy wearing a red bandana around his neck began, "as Crutchy was askin': ya new here?"

"Well, ah..." I paused, squinting at him. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Jack."

I didn't remember Race ever introducing a Jack, but I dismissed it. Everything had become a sudden whirlwind, - of meeting people, at least- the moment I met Race anyway, so it was a wonder I even remembered my own name! "Well, Jack, I don't know if I'm allowed to answer that, since every time I begin, I'm interrupted."

The group laughed as if I had just told them the funniest joke. Jack waved his hand about. "Okay, no one says _nothin_' 'til Katie here is done."

I blushed when he gestured to me and everyone focused all attention on me. "Well," I began, and then paused when a chesty waitress placed a bowl of soup before me. Again, the boys laughed. Taking a spoonful, I continued, "I was sent to school in Ohio when I was seven... My father didn't want me growing up around here, I guess because I'm a girl... and now I'm coming home."

After a brief, thoughtful silence, another boy asked, "Are ya a scab?"

"Itey!" the others exclaimed.

"What?" he yelped in surprise. "I's just askin'!"

I arched an eyebrow, confused. I was pretty sure they didn't mean scab in the sense that I knew it. "What's a scab?"

Race put his arm around me and hugged me quickly, with a smirk on his face. I almost died, right there. "Don'cha worry. Ya ain't a scab."

"Ya wanna know a pair of scabs? Wait'll ya have a run in wit' th' Delancey brothers," Crutchy announced with a deep shudder.

My heart went out to him. "Delancey brothers?"

"Oscar an' Morris Delancey- the biggest scabbers of them all. We's all got stories t' tell." Jack rolled up his shirtsleeve and showed me a cruel pinkish white scar that ripped down his arm. "That happened a month ago."

I gasped. "They did that? Why?"

He shrugged, rolling the sleeve back down. "'Cause no Delancey likes a newsie, an' no newsie likes a Delancey."

* * *

I stood on the corner of 5th street, with Race, waiting for my father to arrive. "Thank you for lunch, Race. That was kind of you." I wanted to hit myself. 'Kind of you'? I sounded like something from an etiquette text.

He shrugged nonchalantly, rolling a cigar butt between his fingers. "It was nothin'," he replied with a cocked grin. Pulling a tarnished gold watch from his pocket, he murmured softly to himself, before turning to me. "Hey, I hate t' leave a lady all by herself, but I's gotta get to the distribution office. Papes to sell, y'know? See ya 'round, Katie." He kissed my hand again, and then left.

I nodded mutely, watching him trot away, as I absently rubbed the hand he kissed. A few minutes later, my father's cart rattled up, and to my surprise, and delight, my brothers were with him.

"Baby Katie!"

I laughed at the nickname. I hadn't been called Baby Katie in such a long time. My father climbed down and helped me into the cart. "It's so wonderful to finally have you home, sweetheart," he said, kissing my head. My brothers pulled me back from him into tight embraces. I was so glad to be home.

"You's grown so big!" my eldest brother observed, patting my head.

"Well, that's what happens when a person is away for ten years!" I teased.

"Aw, c'mere you!" He laughed, giving me another bear hug. I giggled. "We's missed ya at home."

"I missed you too."

"A lots changed since you've been gone," my father commented, looking fondly upon me.

I nodded. Boy, did I know. Suddenly 'filthy street ruffians' were very attractive.

I leaned around my brothers' shoulders and took in the sights we passed. "Wow, is that Central Park?" My brother nodded, gently pushing my shoulders down as I had unknowingly rose to a stand, so I wouldn't fall from the wagon and kill myself. I leaned back, staring at the park as we passed it. "It's beautiful! We should all go there sometime."

"Sure. We'll take ya there," my other brother told me. 

I hugged him. "Thanks."

NNLD Index | Chapter 2 | Library

E-mail Rabbit


	2. 

****

Chapter 2:

With an aggravated sigh, I wandered down the streets of Manhattan. I told my father I was going for a walk to get myself acquainted with the area, assuming that I would be able to keep track of where I had been. But I hadn't counted on the size of Manhattan, nor the extent of interesting things there was to see. So I was lost, which made me feel a little uneasy.

Wandering for another hour, I found myself approaching Central Park. '_Well, now I get to visit it,_' I thought a bit dryly. Peddling newspapers near the curb was the newsboy with an eye patch. Relieved to see a somewhat familiar face, I approached him. When he saw me, he cracked a cocky grin and pulled off his hat respectfully.

"Why hello Miss Katie. Wouldja buy me last pape? I could even take ya t' lunch."

I giggled at the goofy smile on his face and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any money with me. I wasn't expecting to get lost."

"Lost, eh? Well, jus' wait a second 'til I finish sellin' me papes an' I'll help ya out."

"Thank you... Kid Blink, right?"

He clutched his heart and stepped backwards. "I think I's died an' gone t' heaven. She remembered me name." I giggled again, blushing a little. He winked at me and then worked on selling his newspapers once again, after insisting I call him Blink. I leaned against the park gate and observed his selling strategy. It was quite comical watching him put on an act for the richer looking customers in hopes of gaining their sympathy and, of course, their money. He came up to me a moment later, took my arm, and hurriedly led me from the area.

"What's the rush?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he replied, "I's thinkin' th' last fella who bough a pape was ... what's the word? Where they don't believe ya?"

"Um... suspicious?"

"Yeah, that's it. He was a little suspicious of my sellin' strategy, I's thinkin', anyway. So, where d'ya live?"

I frowned. "Do I have to go home just yet? Can you show me around some? Race did a little, yesterday."

He grinned. "Sounds a'right t' me. C'mon." I followed him down the streets to a vaguely familiar area. "Why ya wanderin' the streets alone for?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to explore a little... I didn't count on getting lost. There's so much to see here!"

He laughed. I could tell by the way he walked and talked that he was enjoying having a girl at his side that a few young men paused to stare at. So I looped my arm with his, giving them more to stare about.

Kid Blink smiled. "You's a woman after me own heart," he commented, knowing exactly what I was up to. I grinned and kissed his cheek. His jaw dropped and then he cocked another grin. "I think I could get used t' this."

I smiled as we approached a rundown building labeled Newsboy Lodging House. I glanced questionably at him.

"I's gonna grab some extry change for lunch. An' th' fellas thought it'd be nice if ya stopped by to visit our little lodgin' house once in awhile."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He looked at me and laughed. "Yeah, we's taken a likin' to ya." He held open the door for me and I walked in, glancing around curiously. "This is where you live?" I asked, admiring the rustic feel. It's atmosphere felt adventurous, something I'd give to be a part of.

Kid Blink shrugged. "It ain't much, but we's needin' somewhere t' stay."

An old man walked into the cramped foyer. "Blink! What've I told ya about bringin' your girls down here?"

"Aw, Kloppman, this here's Katie. An' she ain't one of me girls. Jus' a friend. Don't worry."

Kloppman looked at the both of us suspiciously before shrugging and grumbling under his breath. "If I find out otherwise, I'll tan your hide, boy!" And then he disappeared into another room once again.

I craned my neck around Kid Blink's shoulder, my gaze following the man out. "Am I not allowed here?"

He carelessly fluttered his hand about as he led me up a narrow staircase. "Ya fine. Kloppman, he jus' don't like it when he thinks we's gonna fool around wit' girls."

I paused. "Blink..."

He glanced back at me and laughed. "Aw, don't worry none, Miss Katie. I wouldn't do that to ya."

And for some reason, I was able to believe him. We entered a bunkroom where a group of newsboys, many whom I had previously met at Tibby's, were relaxing, playing cards, or engaging in playful wrestling matches.

"'Ey, is that Miss Katie I see?" came a shout, and Racetrack Higgins walked my way. "Why, if it ain' me angel Miss Katie," he commented impishly, taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed, flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "You can just call me Katie. None of this 'Miss' stuff."

"So, what brings ya to th' bowels of th' newsie world?" he asked.

"Well, Blink did, actually."

Kid Blink flashed a grin, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Yep. I swear, she can't get enough of me... Followin' me 'round ever'where!" I stared at him. He sighed, shaking his head. "What can I say? The ladies just flock t' me." Before I could reply, he winked at me with his good eye and then sauntered off.

I shook my head, utterly baffled. Race glanced at me and chuckled. "Ah, he's like that wit' all girls. I wouldn't take 'im _too_ seriously."

"Well I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted," I replied with a slight smile.

"Aw, ya know I love ya, Katie!" Kid Blink yelled cheerfully. His comment was met with laughter, from me included. A minute or so later, he returned with his money. "Any of ya fellas wanna join this beauty an' me for lunch?"

"Well," Race began, grinning brightly, "since ya put it _that_ way... I will."

He laughed, thumping an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, Race, ya know she's mine."

"Blink..." I began uncertainly.

He winked at me again. "Jus' playin' wit' ya. Lighten up."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Wait for me!" Jack yelled, jumping off his bed. "I's hungry too."

I looked between the three of them as we headed for the staircase. "Three escorts? My oh my, I am one lucky girl." Our laughter echoed throughout the lodging house. As we left the building, both Kid Blink and Race offered me their arms. I giggled, looping one arm around each.

Beside us, Jack snapped his fingers and sighed. "Aw, that ain't fair! Ya need another arm, Katie!" At that, I was laughing again.

When we arrived at Tibby's, Jack insisted on buying me lunch, since, as he said, he didn't have the pleasure of escorting me there. I declined, but he persisted until I finally agreed. "Why are you all so nice to me?" I asked. "I'm still basically a perfect stranger to you."

"You's nice to us first," he replied with a shrug. "That's always a good thing. 'Sides, we don't judge people- we give 'em a chance. Also, you's easy to get along wit'. An' none of us'd be rough enough t' hurt a girl."

"Careful Cowboy, Sarah might jus' be listenin' to ya sweet-talk Katie here," Race warned with a teasing grin.

I glanced at Jack inquisitively. "I though... why did he call you Cowboy?"

The three boys laughed, crowding around me into a booth. "Cowboy's jus' me nick. Like Kid Blink's an' Race's." He put a cowboy hat I hadn't previously noticed hanging around his neck onto his head, low over his eyes

"Yeah, he's such a cowboy, he almost left us for Santa Fe!" Kid Blink exclaimed.

"Aw, ya know I wouldn't leave. Th' strike brought us fellas together, like a family an' I wasn't gonna be th' one t' break it up."

"Strike?" I was curious now, listening to them talk. "You had a strike?"

They all stared at me, shocked. "You's tellin' me ya ain't heard of the newsie strike earlier this year?" Race asked in a hushed, incredulous tone. "Denton said it was ever'where."

I scrunched my brow in thought. I recalled discussing a huge strike in New York during one of my classes. "_You_ were in that big strike against the newspapers?"

Jack slammed his fist onto the table indignantly, causing me to jump and clutch Race's arm, startled. "_In_ it? I's one of th' _leaders_! Hell, I thought it up!"

"I thought Davey thought it up," Race commented, squinting at him over his cigar. He didn't seem to mind that I had grabbed his arm. In fact he moved it down off the table so I could hold onto it more comfortably... although, it may have been a subconscious gesture.

He shrugged. "Okay, maybe... But who pulled it off?"

"Well, honestly... Spot. Otherwise no one woulda joined."

He rolled his eyes. "But who got Spot _involved_?"

"Davey, basically," Kid Blink replied.

He growled in frustration. I had to laugh. "Poor Jack. The odds are against you- no one wants to give you credit."

Race put his arm around my shoulders. "Talkin' odds now? Why, you's my kinda girl!"

I smiled shyly. Jack and Kid Blink burst into a contagious laughter that soon had the four of us choking out gasping guffaws.

****

NNLD Index | Chapter 3 | Library

E-mail Rabbit


	3. 

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't squeeze out any more!_

**Chapter 3:**

            Meeting the newsboys for lunch quickly became an everyday occurrence, one I looked forward to fondly. I would go to the lodging house around noon, remembering my own money, and a handful of us, usually me, Race, Kid Blink, and a few others- sometimes Jack, but more often not- would head to Tibby's to eat. Through that, I quickly learned just who the biggest flirts were in the group.

            "Heya, Katie," Race began one afternoon as we all were finishing our meals. Our group that day consisted of Race, Kid Blink, Itey, and me. "Why don'cha come back t' the lodgin' house? We's gonna play some poker, an' ya can play to, if ya wanna."

            "Thanks, but I don't even know _how to play poker." Not to mention my father would probably hit the roof to if I did. He wouldn't be too thrilled to know I was spending time with a bunch of roughneck boys either. But I was having too much fun with them to really care._

            "All the better!"

            The others laughed. "C'mon Katie," Kid Blink pleaded. "We's playin' Spot, an' ya _gotta meet Spot."_

            "Yeah, Spot'll take Katie away t' Brooklyn, for sure," Itey commented, cramming a bit of roast beef into his mouth.

            "Take me away to Brooklyn?"

            Race grinned, leaning on the back legs of his chair. "Spot's a real ladies man." He shrugged. "An' if ya ain't charmed by him, why, you's jus' got amazin' powers of some sort."

            We all laughed at that. He tilted his head and examined me inquisitively. "So, whad'ya say?"

            I considered the idea and then nodded. "I say… all right."

            Kid Blink became hysterical at that moment. "Hey fellas! I say that what you say… is what _I say!"_

            They all burst into laughter over that one, while I stared at them blankly. "Ya had t' be there," Itey wheezed, slapping the table in his hilarity.

            I shrugged and continued eating. A few minutes later we all headed for the lodging house. The boys fell quite the closer we got. When I asked what the matter was, Race muttered something about a fear of Spot. "You're afraid of Spot?" I asked, a bit surprised.

            "Well, not exac'ly… um, well, kinda. Ever'one is though, 'cept Jack… and the girls, of course."

            I was puzzled. Why were they playing poker against him? And so, I posed this question.

            "'Cause he's stoppin' by, an' we's all friends wit' him," Itey replied, as if it was the most obvious answer.

            "Our friendship wit' Spot is… strange…" Kid Blink added as we entered the building. "He's okay, if ya on his good side."

            We headed up the staircase following the sound of the other newsboys' voices that leaked from the bunkroom. The four of us entered, and a few of the boys greeted me.

            "Katie!" Jack called from one corner of the room, when he had noticed I had come in. "C'mere! I want'cha t' meet someone!" At his side sat a short, unfamiliar boy, watching me with a cool stare.

            I swallowed hard. I didn't like the emotional void in his eyes. Barely feeling the encouraging squeeze Race gave my arm, I made my way over to Jack. Looking at him, I murmured a shy, "yes?"

            He pulled me into a seat. "Katie, this's Spot Conlon. Spot, Katie."

            Spot studied me for a moment and then spit in his hand. He held it out for less than a second before pulling it back and extending the other one. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered gruffly, scrubbing his first hand dry on his shirt, giving the hand I had tentatively extended a brief squeeze.

            "Spot's th' leader of th' Brooklyn newsies," Jack explained, straddling a chair and pulling his cowboy hat onto his head. "He helped us win th' strike."

            Spot shrugged, eyes narrowing at me almost suspiciously. I shifted uncomfortably. If he was the newsboys' idea of a ladies man, then I'd hate to see their idea of a woman hater. He let his gaze move over my shoulder, and he yelled for Race and the others to come over so they could start their game.

            Race obediently approached the table, with Kid Blink, Itey, and a few others whose names I couldn't remember, in tow and they sat. There were several moments of unnerving silence as he shuffled the deck before Spot cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. Silently, he looked at me, and then gave Race, who sat at my right, a pointed look.

            "Oh, fellas, Katie's gonna sit in this game. I's gonna teach 'er t' play, so go easy on 'er," he explained, rapidly dealing out the cards.

            The Brooklyn leader rolled his eyes and made a noise that clearly announced he didn't agree with the plan, but he didn't say a word, picking up his cards and studying them. But it seemed to be loud enough for the others to question my playing.

            "Ya sure ya wanna play, Katie?" a boy I didn't know too well, named Bumlets, inquired, fanning his cards out before his eyes.

            I rolled my lips together. "Well, if-"

            "Fellas, give 'er a break," Race interrupted, on my defense. "She's jus' learnin'. Won't hurt any of ya none." He was the only one who seemed oblivious to Spot's annoyed glare.

            I bit my lip, and pushed away from the table. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

            "Aw, nonsense. I said I's gonna teach ya t' play poker, an' I am. C'mon, don't let 'em scare ya off." He handed me my cards. "Here, don't bet money on th' first round." He scooted closer to me and instructed me to look at my cards. He observed what I had in my hand, murmuring quietly to me. "Okay, normally ya don't let anyone see ya cards, but today we'll make an exception since you's learnin'." He went on to explain the rules to me as we all played, answering my constant questions as we came across things I didn't understand, which was everything, and he was completely patient with me. The others, however, sighed, groaned, and rolled their eyes after awhile, every time I began a statement with "Hey Race?"

            I lost every game, so it was a good thing I didn't bet any money on it. "Aw, you's gonna get better, if ya practice," Race assured me, as he packed away his cards.

            "Yeah, practice wit' me! I's sure after I win all ya money, it won't be so bad!" Kid Blink teased.

            I blushed.

            "Aw, I's jus' teasin', Katie!" He grinned innocently and then sneaked a peck on my cheek.

            My face felt hot, and I knew my blush turned as red as a ripe tomato. The others laughed, and he swung an arm around me, giving me a tight hug before disappearing off somewhere across the room. I turned back to the table and saw the others staring at me- well, except Spot, whose expression was more of a glare. "What?"

            They all shook their heads, leaving me baffled. A few minutes later, Jack stood, shouting, "Time t' sell th' evenin' edition!" I glanced at the pocket watch Race had left at the table, and gasped, realizing how late it had gotten.

            "Oh dear. I'll see you later, everyone... anyone..." They all were too busy shoving shoes on their feet and hats on their heads to notice what I was saying. All except Spot. His glare was locked on me, penetrating me, as if he could reveal my secrets at any given moment. I shuddered, scurrying out of the room. '_What did I do to him?' I was mostly a personable girl- granted, not everyone was going to like me, but I didn't think I deserved the obvious hatred from this Brooklyn boy._

            I shrugged, crossing the street at a brisk, but refined walk, in the direction of home. When I walked in through the door, my father fell in step beside me. "Katelyn, where have you been?"

            I glanced up at him in surprise. "Pardon?"

            "Where have you been? You were supposed to have a luncheon with Rebecca and Beatrice. When the girls told me you hadn't shown up, I was very worried."

            I clapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh goodness... I completely forgot."

            "How could you forget? You were talking about it all yesterday." He squinted at me with suspicious concern. "Where have you been all this time?"

            I bit my lip, racking my brain for a plausible excuse. I didn't think he would accept the truth very well. "I ...um.. I was just out um..."

            My brothers ran in at that moment, pulling my father out the door and babbling loudly, each vying for his attention as they went on about something that was distracting enough to have him forget about me, saving me from certain death. I would have to thank them one of these days. With a sigh, I wandered down the hall to my room and closed the door behind me. "That was a close one," I murmured, rubbing my fingers over my temples.

NNLD Index | Chapter 4 | Library

E-mail Rabbit


End file.
